Twisted:Tsuna
by Hana1225
Summary: They could still laugh despite everything, because no one was perfect, and also because everyone was just that twisted. About the characters, seen from a dark point of view. May contains shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, and crack straight pairings.


Title: [Twisted: Tsuna]

Summary: They could still laugh despite everything, because no one was perfect, and also because everyone was just that twisted. About the characters, seen from a dark point of view. May contains shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, and crack straight pairings. Warning: Uuuhm… little to no dialogues, die-hard fans of some characters might kill me (=_=;;)

(*_*_*_*)

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only a no-good weakling.

That's what people believed. No, he himself believed it. But somehow deep, deep in his heart he believed he was a special person. Just like those heroes in the game he played, surely he's fated to be one, to be granted a special power, to fight and save a beautiful princess from an evil's clutch. He kept that belief inside, locked, with no one knowing.

He forgot that he's originally a coward. That fact was proven way too many times to count.

So, when, instead of a beautiful goddess came and grant him special weapon, a baby with suit came and shot him dead then told him to fight, he instantly backed away and refused. It would give him no benefit after all. The mafia's business was not his to take care of.

He immediately understood that he couldn't argue with the baby thought. After all those beatings, who was him to talk back?

Every hero in the games had an objective. Be it to save their friends, or to save their princesses. Tsuna had one, a princess that was. That princess was called Sasagawa Kyoko.

Truth be told, he didn't know that much about her. She was cute and seemingly kind, that's the only thing that matter for him. Because, most of the heroes didn't even know the princesses at all and ended up living happily together, didn't they? Realization hit and he opened his eyes to the fact that his princess didn't need to be saved at the time.

Tsuna secretly wished for Kyoko-chan to be endangered so he could save her. Not a mortal danger, he just wanted to save her.

Because, whether it's realized or not, within a guy lie a great pride, that would swell when he was able to proved himself, especially to the one they liked. Wanting to be recognized was in human nature after all. There's no use denying.

Beating Mochida-senpai felt really good inside. He was able to 'save' his princess, and people recognized him in his glory at the time, thought only for a short, short time. He was swayed by the happiness, he felt like he could do anything. But his progress with his princess was so slow he wasn't sure there was any progress at all. He let it be, because as the main character, there got to be more levels that he had to finish before he got to be with his princess and reached his happy ending.

As the time flew, he gained more friends.

'Underlings,' a voice in the back of his head gleefully supplied.

First it was Gokudera Hayato, armed with his dynamites. Tsuna smiled as he welcomed the rough teen to be his friend. There came his archer, who fired dynamites instead of arrows.

Next it was Yamamoto Takeshi, a guy who aced in baseball and was really popular. A fighter to support him in a battle! How wonderful! He was happy. He truly was. Be it friends or underlings, whichever was fine, because he was no longer alone, was he?

He was no longer that lonely no-good Tsuna. And he was glad about it.

'Gokudera and Yamamoto had joined Tsuna's party,' a mechanical voice announced inside his head, accompanied by a 'ding'.

Things happened and he could rarely saw his princess. And when he finally did, all that the princess did was introduced him to another fighter. When he realized it, Sasagawa Ryohei had joined his party, and Tsuna made sure to call him just like how his princess did, 'Onii-chan'. Because surely, when this game was over, Ryohei would be his brother-in-law, right? Little did he know that the boxer was actually the healer of the party. A surprising fact, since healers usually have the lowest HP in the party. But Tsuna was willing to overlook that fact.

The princess was still unreachable.

Since Reborn came to his life, his days were full of weird things that happened wherever the weirdos in his party appeared. Another weirdo came and introduced herself as Miura Haru. She was not in his party.

Both Haru and Kyoko were characters in the game that meant so little, but still not disposable.

Kyoko was the princess, the prize that the hero would get at the end of the game. Haru was a civilian, who gave you information when you finally thought she's worth your time to click on.

In a game, that was.

Tsuna had never played a game that had the objective to save two princesses. But he was willing to change the rule of his game.

Oh, and let's not forget about Hibari Kyoya!

Scary.

That was the first word that came into his head when they first met. He still thought of him that way up till now.

A monster. That was the dark haired teen position within Tsuna's game. A monster that he could only summon at critical moments, one that he couldn't tame, but would always come while he was in a great need. Still, that didn't make him less relieved when Shamal gave Hibari that Sakura disease.

Tsuna adored his strength, and wished to be like him.

'Impossible,' Tsuna's mouth whispered, but his heart chuckled. Weren't heroes started out weak, and then gradually become stronger?

Ten years later, he realized that he still couldn't surpass him. He adored that monster even more.

A fight with Kokuyo began, what truly triggered him was his princess sad face as she saw the condition her brother was in, and then, there were also his friends' panicked faces, and his own safety if he left the matter too long. He felt like a true hero. He would defeat the enemy, he decided.

The big boss came, Tsuna's mind screamed for him to run. But somewhere in his heart, he heard a voice frantically screaming ,'No, no, no, you have to fight…..!' And then he stood, with a renewed confidence.

'You have to fight….'

Sawada Tsunayoshi fight with all his might.

'…otherwise this game wouldn't be finished.'

And he won.

…..

…..

…..

AN: Hauuu…at first I planned this to be a oneshot with all of the characters described darkly…. But..well…maybe I'd write them separately… I'm truly sorry if this offended you, but I'm not sorry for expressing my thoughts, thank you for reading this! :D


End file.
